lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Garbage Island
Garbage Island is a location in Chapter 1 of LISA: The Pointless and is the first playable area in the game. Description Garbage Island was once as an actual island that served as a garbage dump that frequently spilled trash into the water, which formed other islands made entirely out of trash. As the title implies; the island is covered with heaps of garbage and is populated by denizens (known as "Trash Men") that want to live safely. It appears that the general population lives either in large makeshift shacks, tents, or exposed entirely to the elements. Along with the copious amounts of trash, notes containing hints left by Terry Hintz are scattered among various cliffs, walls, and trees. Clouds of pollution and filth are also present throughout the island. The smell of garbage island is implied to be unbearably putrid. The combination of smell and possible poisoning from the air pollution forces Alex to vomit on occasion. The island's state also seems to be a major problem, as many old bridges and ledges tend to end up going nowhere. This also appears to be due to the retreat of the Rando Army, since they blew up the bridges after they were mass recalled to the mainland after hearing of the Infinity Franchise has taken over Downtown Olathe and House Dust while heading for Garbage Island. Geography The area consists of two types of terrain; Hilly and desert-like on the Scorched Cliffs of the island and marshy on Soggy Trash. Culture and In-depth The Garbage Men of Garbage Island are extremely passive due to the plentiful nature of resources and takes it easy, having had grown accustomed to the surroundings and rotting food. When gulls parch, they become the main source of food of Garbage Island, Although crows are the predators of the gulls. Hence, Denizens loathing crows and Roland for caring for them. Communion of Cellophane The Communion was created by The Versace Family (serving as USSR spies) alongside the fake mental disease called Garbage Insanity, this was a Soviet plan to distract and dismantle the USA after the Cold War. The Communion of Cellophane is extremely nihilistic like the Infinity Franchise, but instead of violence they praise suicide (via asphyxiation with a plastic bag) and the acceptance of death, which is one of the cause of Garbage Island's passive attitude. Their suicidal beliefs caused the creation of the Mass Grave. Rotten Fruit Rotten Fruit is praised by Garbage Island residents as they have adjusted to their rottenness, which allows them to consume the food even in it's putrid state. Trash Humping Trash Humping is a way to reach Enlightment, and was created by Larry Davis. A big majority believe in trash-humping and it's mystic qualities (which are in fact, non-existent). Trash Humping is not related to the Communion of Cellophane. Bartering There is only one instance of Trash for Trash Bartering, that being Percy Servidool and Ben Nowish's Tent, where they trade with various trashy barter items. NPCs and Enemies * Wise man Tanner * Wise man Rumo * Wise man Tono Hack * Lukas Grunwald * Mendoza Esteban * Sholo Liberty * Darry Sweets * Larry Davis * Jerry Green * Pat Mercury * Tao "Speed" Long * Mark Samson * Crowton Kroatoan * Pedro Rodrigez * Sean Shawn * Malthuz Balthazar * Augustus Estrada * Dex Muldoon * Lars Mahausen * Joseph Galaxy * Mutatis Mutandis * Ben Nowish/Percy Sveridool * Hati Belostrad * Grosont De Presant * Georgy Hernandez * Antuan De Companie * Bob Versace * Evan Chancy * Munto Puto * Umaga Steves * Bill Blondie * Malin Jork * Emile Tzu * Mint Roger * Mr. Sysiphus * Doris Molis * Louie Versace * Mate Pate * Howling Kebab * Albertyan Flush * Lugro Son * Imp D. * Tim Zivalgo * Ricky Trambone * Nee Bled * Derek Mogul * Brown Raja * Loa M. * Anatoli Bingels * Bret Keen * Rister Syrup * Rag Maggot(s) * Claude Baal * Ted Veda * Roland Von Buckingham * Richie Cheasedust Sub-Locations * Mass Grave * Scorched Cliffs * Soggy Trash * The Long Wet Category:Locations Category:WIP pages